Keeper
by dragonmagik
Summary: Merlin is the keeper of secrets. Lame attempt at humour. Disclaimer: dont own show or characters.


If there was anything Merlin could do it was keep a secret. He was able to live in a place where magic was forbidden. He was able to keep his own magic secret, he could keep Gaius's involvement with magic secret, he was able to keep the numerous attempts on Arthur's life a secret. Merlin was good at keeping secrets. He couldn't lie to save himself, but he was very good at not telling people things. It was not only his own secrets he could keep, there were several secrets that he knew which could give him a lot of power within Camelot.

The Great Dragons Secret

He had gone down into the caves to speak to the great dragon about the current magical problem facing Camelot. Upon entering the cave Merlin's foot came into contact with some kind of box. The front of the box had an interesting label and advertised some type of, what Merlin assumed to be food named Fortune Cookies. Looking further into the cavern Merlin was able to make out the outline of the dragon, the dragon sat with his back to Merlin and so had not noticed his entrance.

"Your road will be long, with many dangers." muttered the dragon, "Throw in something about a coin and destiny and I've got something to say the next time that young warlock comes here"

Merlin having heard enough quietly pocketed the box and left the cavern, the dragon none the wiser about the visit.

Arthur's Secret

Merlin had gone to Arthur's chambers a couple of hours after the feast as he knew that the young prince would be most likely sleeping off the effects of all the wine he had consumed, and he could clean the room in peace without the "Prat" watching and criticizing his every move. Opening the door he stopped and started at what he saw. Morgana was standing at the side of the bed leaning over Arthur, that however was not what caused Merlin to almost choke on laughter. Morgana had somehow placed most of Arthur's hair into little braids, at least that was what Merlin assumed as he couldn't see much of his hair beneath the long blonde wig on his head, only some of the braids were sticking out over his ears. She had also applied some paint to the princes face giving him the look of a sixty something prostitute. Add to that the dress she had put on him and Merlin had to run from the room very quickly. Arthur had launched a full investigation while somehow being able to not tell his father exactly just what or who it was they were looking for and why. And really a stretched out dress was not really going to help them find anyone.

Uther's Secret

Arthur had sent Merlin to Uther to tell him that he was going to be going hunting the next day. It was rather late when this was decided and so Merlin was forced to go to Uther's bed-chambers in order to pass along the news. While busy muttering to himself about how much of a prat the prince was Merlin entered Uther's room and stopped dead. The king was standing in the middle of the room with his back facing the door. What had Merlin scared was the card-bored cut out in the exact likeness of the king, to which Uther was reading something which Merlin assumed he had written himself, because honestly who in the entire kingdom would tell Uther that "His frown and glare had the power to bring out the sun and warm the cold dark recesses of his heart." The rotten poetry aside, it was the site of Uther in the pink frilly bra and pants which left Merlin with the strong urge to pluck out his eyes. Closing his eyes and the door Merlin took a deep breath and left to return to his own room, answering Gaius's questioning look with a shake of his head.

Morgana's Secret

Merlin had been walking through the castle looking for Arthur's shield when he decided to check Morgana's room, seeing as she and Arthur had had a fight the night before and Arthur had a tendency to throw things. Walking into the room he stopped at the site of Morgana cowering under her covers while sitting innocently on the middle of the rug was a little white rabbit. When the creature began to make its way towards the bed Morgana screamed and jumped up pressing herself so far into the headboard it was as though she was trying to merge with it.

"Oh my god... its going to kill me... the floppy ears will wrap around my neck... strangle the very breath from me...oh my god... I'm going to die..." Morgana muttered while brining the covers over her head. Merlin began to close the door and paused when he heard the sound of heartbroken sobs reached his ears. Merlin raised his hand and began to mutter a spell, a flash of gold entered his eyes and the rabbit began to move away from Morgana towards Merlin and the open door. When the rabbit had reached the door Merlin picked it up and took it with him to Gaius's rooms.

Merlin's Secret

Merlin had many secrets, he hid his magic from those he cared about. He protected Camelot from the forces of evil and magic and let Arthur take the credit for it. Merlin was the keeper of the secrets of Camelot, he held the most important secret of all in Camelot, the one that would guarantee your continued sanity and life.

The Secret of Knocking Before Entering.


End file.
